


Little Black Dress

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan liked to show off his toys.





	Little Black Dress

Negan's wives were beautiful. The cherry lipped and long hair kind. The type you would see on the cover of a poem magazine, teasing about what was inside. The worst part was that they were kind. Each woman in a skin tight dress would smile and ask how he was, fawn over him like he was seven or eight. They touched his hair and his arms, told him he was undeserving of the world as if he didn't already know.

Carl hated them, though. And the fact that they were probably the most un-hatable women in the world only made it worse. The click of their heels filled Carl with a burning anger, the bat of their lashes set him on fire inside. Each time he saw one of them, his stomach dropped. These were the women Negan went home with. The wives that would kiss his mouth like they were hungry and the ones he would feed late into the night. Carl hated them. 

Typically, Negan was never one for showing off what he had. Of course, he enjoyed making it known that if anyone was leading the new world it was him, but dragging around his shiny toys was how they would get dented, damaged, or stolen. The visiting day after Carl and him had hooked up seemed to be the exception. Began approached the fence with a cat like grin, six tight dresses behind them, all looking the same but mesmerizingly beautiful nonetheless. 

Stubbornly, Rick let them in, Carl hiding behind his right shoulder. As Negan strolled inside his eyes met Carl's. He winked and continued into his home, the heels clicking behind them. The women looked around, hands tangled in one another. His men filled the streets as they began taking whatever they wanted. Negan was nowhere to be seen. 

Despite only being around each other a couple of times, Carl and Negan had a silent form of communication. One filled with longing touches and glances. One no one, not even his red lipped wives, could ever know. So when no one could find Negan, Carl offered to look, disappearing behind houses and ending up in his own. The door was wide open and mud trickled into the house. Carl ached. 

"You gonna wait all day?" Negan asked, swinging his bat around as though it was weightless. As though it didn't carry gallons upon gallons of blood. Life must not be so heavy. 

Carl stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. "You're a real asshole, you know that?" 

Negan smirked. White teeth surrounded by pink, sinful lips. Carl wasn't sure if he wanted to make them swell from kisses or from his own bruised knuckles. "What? You don't like my toys?" 

"You don't bring them here. They aren't a part of this." Carl stepped towards him, rapidly filling with anger and heartbreak. He felt like a little schoolgirl who had just seen her crush talk to someone prettier. "This isn't some fucking show and tell. This is supply pick up." 

"Didn't know you had a say in what I did and didn't do." Negan leaned against the counter. "I'll call ahead of time and get your okay, sound good?" 

"You're such a dick." Carl winced when his own voice wavered. He wasn't going to be anyone's bitch, despite how appealing it sounded. "You don't have to bring them around just because I slept with you once. I get it. One time thing." 

"Awful mad for it to be a one time thing, don'tcha think?" Negan tilted his head to the side, his boots scuffing up and dirtying the floor Michonne had cleaned hours before. "Sound kinda jealous." 

"I'm not jealous. You're just outrageous." Carl crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to go. This is my house." 

"Didn't mind coming into my house and shooting all my men. Don't see why it isn't fair to do the same." 

"Life isn't fair." Carl snarled. "Now get out." 

"Oooh." Negan chuckled. "Good line. You get thay from your dad?" 

Carl scoffed, grabbing for the gun tucked in Negan's dirty jeans. "You're such a dick." He muttered. "I mean it. Go." 

"Didn't know bringing my bitches would piss you off." Negan smirked, snaking an arm around him. He ignored Carl as he slapped at his chest. "You sad you aren't one of my bitches?" 

"Don't wanna be." 

"You wanna replace all those girls? Be daddy's best bitch." 

Carl's face went pink. "I'm gonna knock your teeth out." He swung a fist, wincing when Negan caught it. "Gonna fucking kill you." 

"Didn't know meeting 'em would tick you off." Negan placed a kiss on Carl's knuckles. "Guess I gotta keep my bitches far apart." 

"Not your fucking bitch." Carl broke free from his grip, stumbling back. "Not gonna be like them. Not gonna come every time you fucking call." 

"You're right." Negan chuckled low in his throat. "Considering every time I see you it's because you came to me." 

"It was a mistake. You're just some self centered asshole." Carl backed away some, looking at the ground. "My dad is gonna be here soon." 

"He don't scare me." Negan replied. "Not leaving 'til you're done calling me all these mean names." 

"Why do you care? You got all those girls out there." Not one boy, Carl thought. "I don't mean shit."

"Don't you go talking about what I feel, alright? I like you. And I want you." Negan looked Carl up and down. "Wasn't just showing off. Wanted to show you what you could get. Could be my own little thing. Ain't gotta worry about nothing." 

The idea of relaxing was seductive, but Carl knew he couldn't give in. Not with Negan. Negan liked the chase so far. A little longer won't hurt. "Gotta do more than show off your toys and ask for me to be a part of it." He turned around and walked out the door. Without turning around he said, "My dad's coming. C'mon." 

Without another word, Negan followed.


End file.
